


Snarky Git Needs a Break

by Just_One_More_Voice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_One_More_Voice/pseuds/Just_One_More_Voice
Summary: **I Will not abandon my fic** - Based on the rough story and characters by JK Rowling (My interpretation)Post War AUCan a broken newly crowned war hero have any peace and quiet to live his own life?  Can he find how he can cope? Dumbledore didn't die / other professors who moved on may appear out of time. *Timelines might not match that of the books*





	1. Introduction pt 1

"Settle down everyone," the Headmaster said to the muttering students seated before him in the Great Hall. He rose to his feet taking his position behind the grand owl pedestal looking at the 4 house tables in front of him before clearing his throat to attempt to get their attention once more. "Now I'm sure you've all heard the recent rumours, and I'm here to confirm to you that they are in fact... true." There was another surge of activity from students before they fell silent again at Professor Dumbledore's request. "It has yet to be explained how it happened. But over the past six months, a total of 4 muggles have found their way to Diagon Alley and surroundings." The headmaster looked around waiting to have to tell the students to calm again but he was pleasantly surprised they sat silent and curious so he continued. "The ministry has been trying to unanimously decide on what the best course of action was to take with these individuals. With some persuasion, I've been granted permission to take them into my care and brought here to Hogwarts for an experiment in how much of our culture a muggle can learn and fit in with."

The Slytherin table caused the most uproar after hearing the Headmaster's words. Many muttering obscenities under their breath causing Professor Snape to raise a little before clearing his throat at them. Eyes from the student table darted towards the stern looking man who was glaring back at them before looking down at the table. Satisfied there will be no more interruptions from his house, Snape sat back down allowing Dumbledore to continue.

"The new students will have private tuition to start with, and in time we hope to have them join in with regular classes. Of course we know they cannot learn how to perform magic, but there will be some classes they can attend fully and others they will learn the theory of. Now we expect you all to treat them well anon different to how you would like to be treated yourselves. Now let me introduce them to you shall we?" 

The door to the great hall opened and Professor McGonagall led the way with 4 bodies following behind her. They walked down the row between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables in silence, all eyes were on the 4 clearly nervous muggles walking in McGonagall's shadow. They were led up the dais where the staff table was located, before being turned to face the student body. The Headmaster walked to the end of the row stopping by the first of the muggles, "now this here is Chris Towan. He's a muggle from just outside London." The man nodded a little as he felt all the eyes decent upon him. He was a well built man and students guessed he was probably mid twenties in age with long chestnut hair that stopped at the middle of his back."This little one is the youngest of the muggles joining us," Dumbledore said moving beside the next in line. "His name is Sonny Finchley from Devon." All eyes moved from Chris to the scrawny petrified looking young man. Nineteen years of age, he would find it easier to fit in with some of the 7th years. His hair was dirty blond and in need of a trim as it kept falling into his eyes as he looked on. Before long the Headmaster had moved onto the next person to introduce, "This here is Natasha Young from Manchester." The women gave an energetic wave and a smile to the hall which no doubt made the males in the room swoon. She was petite with delicate features and jet black long silky hair. "And lastly here with have Carol Hunter from the North of England." She nodded as Chris did to the room in a subtle greeting. Her long blonde hair was neat if a little dry looking. She was tall with piercing blue eyes but was easily lost in the crowd standing next to the beauty of Natasha as they both looked of similar age.

The four new students were then led over to the side and listened to the Headmaster finish. "Each of our new guests will be placed with a house. We decided to forgo the sorting hat and placed them in their own rooms attached to their house common rooms. Chris, you will be placed with Ravenclaw" The hall started applauding as Professor McGonagal let the confident man over to the house table before returning for the next new student. "Natasha, Slytherin." Several of the Slytherin boys couldn't hide their delight as the beauty took her place at the long table. "Sonny will be joining Hufflepuff which leaves Carol with Gryffindor." After everyone was placed, food was conjured onto the tables as the students began to eat. Carol looked around at the staff table which she had her back to most of the time. She scanned each of the Professors and smirked the flamboyant dress style of Professor Lockheart whom thought she was smiling at him and lifted his drink to her whilst giving an exaggerated wink. Carol looked away quickly before her eyes set upon the dark eyes of Professor Snape. He was staring right back at her and she couldn't seem to stop looking at him until he broke eye contact.

 

After dinner Carol was escorted to the Gryffindor common room and was explained all the rules and passwords by Hermione Granger. When they arrived, many Gryffindor's made comment on the new door that had appeared to the side of their rooms and correctly guessed it was the new quarters of their new muggle house mate. They all seemed friendly to Carol who enjoyed being introduced to them all and having warm greetings. At dinner she only spoke to Hermione, Ron and Harry as that is who she was sat next too. 

"Do you want me to show you around your room and go through a few more school rules with you?" The bushy haired Hermione asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. She was clearly as curious as Dumbledore was with this new arrangement, not that Carol minded. It would be nice for someone to willingly show her the ropes rather than someone be given the tasks of 'babysitter'.

Her rooms were quite large. A comfortable looking fourposter double bed with red and gold hangings stood in the middle of the room. She had her own fireplace, which was something Hermione was quite jealous of, the opposite side of the room had a writing desk and in the corner was an expensive looking leather sofa. The two sat and talked for a while and Carol explained that she had been at the ministry the past 4 months and had read three whole bookshelves relating to a variety of subjects and was keen to learn more with the Professors.

"Speaking of Professors, who was that one winking at me earlier? The one who wore the garishly coloured robe."  
"Oh goodness, that would of been Professor Lockheart. He's a bit of a celebrity in the wizarding world. Teaches defence against the dark arts." Hermione said giggling.  
"And what of the Professor who sat at the end. All in black with piercing eyes."  
"Piercing eyes? You can't mean Snape?"  
"I don't know, maybe? The one with the shoulder length black hair."  
"Snape. He teaches potions."  
Carol smiled a little after learning his name only to jump at Hermione's sudden piqued curiosity  
"You don't do you?"  
"Do what?" the muggle sat confused.  
"Like Snape! He's a horrid man, just because of what he did in the war doesn't mean he's nice." Hermione said.  
Carol laughed, "well I don't know him. I just found his demeanour a little fetching is all."  
"Well you'll soon forget that once your in a classroom with him. Oh no I forgot. You'll have him with only the four of you."  
"He's that bad?"  
"Only advice is don't take things to heart. Took me long enough to learn to shut up in his class and keep my head down."

Carol thanked Hermione for the help as she left for the evening, leaving the muggle to unpack and settle in. Tomorrow she had her first day of tuitions and wanted an early night.


	2. Introduction pt 2

The first three months at Hogwarts had been harder than any of the muggles could of imagined. Looking into the theory of magic and spell casting could be difficult to get your head around when you were not casting the spells yourself. Learning wand movements seemed like a waste of time for the guys, but Carol and Natasha enjoyed the challenge and were doing well.

Today was Thursday and it was their first potion class since Snape returned from helping out at St Mungos. Carol was anxious, the thought of seeing those intense eyes in close proximity again caused her stomach to flutter. She walked down the stairs to the dungeon and noticed just how much colder it was, though it was a warm day outside. She wasn't prepared for the temperature change, wearing only a thin camisole top and tight jeans. Admittedly she dressed a little more revealing for Snape, with one of her favourite bras that gave her already ample bust a nice shape and pushed them up to accentuate her cleavage without spilling out was one of the things she put on this morning without a second thought. She didn't want to dress too crude, but wanted to just show off a little bit to try and grab his attention. She knew he was a cruel and cold man but she couldn't help but find her thoughts wandering to him. Hermione had caught her reading "Snape, hero or horror?" the night before that she had bought in a bookstore when she and the rest of the muggles visited Diagon Alley with Professor Lockheart.

"That book is by Rita Skeeter.. it's full of inconsistencies and lies. Don't take it for granted," Hermione had said.  
"Any truth in it at all?" Carol sighed when she saw Hermione's face frown at her. "I know your feelings on him. I only want to get to know him a little."  
Hermione nodded. "Not many know much about him, he's a very private man. All we know is he went through hell as a spy and until Dumbledore resurfaced after the staged murder, he was about to be kissed and thrown in Azkaban."  
Carol had learnt the basics of wizarding law and order from her time at the ministry, "staged murder?"  
Hermione nodded. "Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him in order to save Malfoy's soul and therefore gain the ultimate trust in Voldermort. Dumbledore was cursed and knew his time was short. In the end Snape found a way to get the curse out of the Headmaster before the day he was due to be killed. They then staged his death instead. But it took Dumbledore longer to heal than he thought and he nearly didn't make it in time to save Snape."  
"I see," is all Carol could say.  
"No one knows much more, the trial notes are confidential with only small amounts released. Harry was given a pensive with Snape's memories when he thought he was going to die but Harry just says that Snape is the bravest man he knows. Still a git though" she laughed trying to ease the tension of the subject matter. 

 

Carol reached the door to the potion's classroom, thinking about what Hermione had told her about the book and Snape. Taking a deep breath she walked into the quiet classroom and joined her three class mates who were sat around a desk in the centre of the room. The other desks had been moved to the side and the one they sat on was clearly made purposely for the four of them to sit around. Four cauldrons sat in the centre with a variety of jars and utensils beside them. There were some grotesque looking ingredients in some of the jars and Carol was sure she saw some of them move in jars on the shelves around the room.

"Let's get on with it," Snape said in a low monotone causing the four muggles to jump in surprise of his voice in the silence. He was only a foot or two away from Carol, she had no idea how he was able to enter the room and get so close without being noticed. "I sent you all instructions on how to brew wideye potion, everything you need is on the table in front of you. Potions is an art in which magic is not needed as it can contaminate the ingredients. If you cannot brew this potion before the end of class, your lessons with me will end." The four muggles swallowed hard. Potions was one of the lessons they had a chance to be equal with other students, none of them expected to only have one chance.

"Work in silence. Begin"

Carol looked at the others, Sonny had turned a ghastly shade of white and was frozen still. She guessed he had not looked up the instructions Professor Snape had sent to them. Chris had already set to work and was chopping up ingredients before he flinched and cut himself when Snape leaned over to examine his technique. "Sloppy" the Professor said before moving on to Natasha. The beauty looked up at the Professor and flashed the smile that Carol had witnessed turn men into jelly many times over the weeks. Snape merely arched his eyebrow and moved on causing Natasha to breathe out a 'humph' when he moved on. Carol could feel the heat radiating from him as he stood behind her, leaning over her left shoulder as she meticulously prepared the ingredients. Her pulse rose as she fought with her hands to not shake. She still didn't understand what made him so appealing to her but she had made her choice that by the end of class she would make a decision to ignore it or embrace it.

"You have 5 minutes" said the deep voice of Snape who was now at his desk marking homework. 

Natasha picked up her vial and moved forward to his desk, trailing her finger along the edge of it as she bit her lip as she smiled down at the Professor seated in front of her. "What is it Miss Young?" he asked not looking up from his paperwork. Carol watched as her finger continued to stroke around the desk until it reached his arm before she dragged her finger onto the cuff of his frock coat and began to make little circles. Carol clenched her fist involuntary as she watched this gorgeous women flirting with Snape. She forced herself to look away only turning back when she heard Snape spit, "Miss Young if you do not remove your hand from my person, I shall see to it that you are incapable of touching anything else for the remainder of the week." A small smirk appeared on Carol's face not unnoticed by Snape and Natasha who was heading back to her chair.  
"Time's up, leave your vials, I'll inspect them and inform you if you are fit to be in my class. Dismissed." Everyone silently gathered their things and left quickly. Carol gave Snape one more look before leaving and heading out to return to her rooms. She hadn't got far before she was grabbed and pushed hard against the wall. She turned her head slightly to the side to stop her nose being crushed against the cold stone before crying out when a handful of hair was pulled sharply causing her head to lean backwards. "He...Is...Mine" was growled into her ear by Natasha before being pushed further into the wall as the long haired beauty walked off. Carol pushed herself from the wall and smoothed down her clothes before bending and collecting her belongings. Standing again she saw Professor Snape leaning against his doorway looking in her direction. 'Did he see that?' she thought to herself before walking up and out the dungeons.

"She really said that?" Ron questioned after dinner, nearly falling off the sofa whilst laughing.  
"Ron don't laugh it's not funny!"  
"Sorry 'Mione but Natasha threatening Carol over Snape is hilarious. Let her have the greasy git I say."  
"Ron!" Hermione called out looking over at Carol's somber expression.  
"No, you don't? Oh god Carol please don't say you're after him?"  
Carol shuffled on her bed and leaned back against the headboard.  
"I've already discussed this with Hermione. I don't understand why, but there is something captivating about him."  
"Oh bleeding hell. You're off your rocker. Snape of all people?"  
There was a knock on the door which interrupted them briefly before Harry's face appeared.  
"Erm what I miss?" he asked taking a seat at the bottom of the bed surveying the puzzled face of Ron as he entered.  
"Carol's only gone and found herself with a crush on Snape!" Ron bellowed before anyone else got a word in.  
"Oh, good for him I guess." Harry commented.  
"Eh? Good for him? I said Snape Harry, you know, great bat of the dungeons...that Snape."  
"Ron he may be a moody git but after everything he did, he deserves someone nice to care for him."  
"Well we have to keep an eye on that new Slytherin then, she threatened Carol today over Snape." Ron added.  
"Then we'll do that. Ron don't torment Carol over this. Maybe this is what Snape needs." Harry said.  
"Thanks Harry" Carol said smiling towards the dark haired young man.  
"It's half term next week. Maybe you should ask him out to dinner?" Hermione said.  
Carol hummed before nodding in agreement.


	3. Hogsmede Horror

At breakfast the next day all the muggles were handed a piece of parchment by Hermione. As head girl, the professors sometimes would hand them things to pass out to students on their behalf.

 

“That’s Snape’s handwriting that is,” Ron commented looking over at the spiky scrawl of Carol’s name on the front of the letter.

  
  


_ Miss Hunter _

 

_ You are required to attend an intensive course on potion making. I expect you to be properly prepared and in the classroom Monday, Wednesday and Thursdays 7pm to 11pm and Sundays 8am to 8pm. _

 

_ Read up on potion years 1 to 6 from Hogwarts library during the half term break. _

 

_ Prof. Snape _

  
  


“Well there goes my plans for the next fortnight,” Carol sighed.

“That’s 24 hours of Snape a week! The mans insane, no one can cope with that much of potions class!” Ron blurted out.

“That’s probably the point Ron. Professor Snape doesn’t want to teach the muggles, he’s probably doing it to make them drop potions. I’m jealous with all that extra study time though, maybe I could join in to brush up.”

“Good luck persuading him about that Hermione.” Harry added before gulping down the remainder of his pumpkin juice.

“I wonder if Sonny is joining. He froze at class yesterday making no more than sludge. Snape said we only had one chance,” Carol said as she glanced over trying to make out the face of the younger muggle amongst the crowd of Hufflepuffs but failing to spot him.

“He got a letter but whether it said the same I have no idea. I guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

“Oh gods Hermione, I hope I’m not stuck alone with Natasha. Don’t think I can cope with anymore of her flirting.”

“Jealous...ow! What’ya kick me for?” 

“I don’t want this public Ron. Please, at least let me find out exactly how I feel and if there is any chance that he won’t hex me if I go within 6 feet of him.” 

“I still think you should ask him out before the temptress gets her claws into him,” Hermione whispered. 

“I dare you to,” Ron added.

“I’m a bit old for dares Ron. But no I’m going to wait a bit I want to make sure about things before I go messing around with someone else's feelings.” Carol said glancing up at the top table, taking note of the Professor’s absence that morning.

 

\---

 

Carol had spent most of the day in the library reading through the potions textbooks that Hermione had recommended as well as Hermione’s notes and work from her first year. ‘ _ Lucky to know someone so organised’  _ Carol thought to herself whilst looking through Hermione’s notes. They were very well written and extremely detailed, even more so than some of the textbooks she had read whilst spending time in the Ministry. Looking up at the clock as it chimed 9pm she realised she missed dinner. She could order something from the kitchens if she liked, but she hated putting the house elves out who she knew would now be busy with other tasks. “I guess I’ll head to the Three Broomsticks and get some food there,” she said to herself.

 

Hurrying back to her room, she left her notes and grabbed her warm cloak and left to follow the path down to Hogsmeade. It wasn’t too long a walk and soon she could see the lights of the little village ahead. As she got closer she could hear the sound of a couple arguing in a dingy doorway off to the side of the worn path. 

 

“Please you don’t understand I need this..I need her. She’s the only one. I beg you!” a man said sobbing. Carol tried to ignore the couple but couldn’t help but be curious so she slowed her stride somewhat.

“Go away scum, you aren’t worthy of her time,” a female said before kicking the broken man to the muddy floor and slamming the door closed causing the man’s sobs to increase. Any thoughts of going back to help the man were broken when she heard Hermione call her from the Broomstick’s door.

 

“Hi,” Hermione said waving to her. “Saw you from the window, didn’t think you were coming,” she added as Carol got closer.

“Yeah I missed dinner and realised I had my nose in books too long and I’d take up the invitation from earlier after all,” Carol said following Hermione inside.

Hermione laughed, “I know that feeling all too well.”

 

As they sat a man stumbled through the door wearing a cloak from head to foot. It’s hood was up, hiding his face and it was covered in mud. Carol realised this was the man she saw get kicked to the ground earlier. She watched as he downed three glasses of firewhisky before taking a fourth and attempted to walk over to a small table in the corner.

 

“Bloody drunk,” Ron muttered under his breath as the man shuffled past them before getting up to leave.

“I’ll head up to the castle soon, I’m just going to relax with a glass or two of wine.” Carol said as the three put their travelling cloaks on.

“You sure? It’s not safe being out alone this late.” Harry said.

“I’m a big girl now Harry,” Carol smirked. “But seriously head on back, I just need a bit of time to think. Having my head in potion books all day has me wound up.”

“Okay then, at least knock on my door when you get back, even if you think I’ll be asleep.”

“Yes Mother,” Carol answered Hermione in a sarcastic tone for her to only laugh and roll her eyes before saying goodbye.

 

Ordering some elf made wine, Carol leaned back a little in her chair and inhaled deeply. The Three Broomsticks had a concoction of aromas, _ sandalwood, hops, and a hint of mint? Hmm where on Earth is the mint coming from? _ She thought to herself.

“Want some company?” Carol looked up at the scruffy wizard leaning over her table. His nails were lined with dirt and his breath stunk of rotten eggs causing her to scrunch up her face and turn away slightly.

“No thank you,” she replied hoping he would just walk away. Annoyingly he didn’t.

“Maybe you didn’t understand darling...come keep me company!” he spat reaching out and grabbing her arm. He squeezed her arm hard as he tried to lift her up from her seat. “Get off me,” she said pulling against his grip helplessly. She looked around but others seemed to purposely avoid her gaze. Carol was about to call after Madam Rosmerta but a hand grasped around her throat tightly pulling her up onto her feet. Struggling to breathe, she lashed out at the wizard that held her. He was as broad as he was tall and felt like an immovable rock to Carol as she pulled and pushed against him. Before she could attempt anything else, she was dragged out of the pub and into the cold street. She now pulled furiously at the hand on her throat and she battled for breath and stumbled over her feet as she struggled to keep up with the larger man. Tears streamed down her face as her sight became more blurred as he pulled her into an alley close by releasing her as he did. She fell to the floor coughing and spluttering as she fought to get away before he bent down to grab her again. She managed to kick him hard enough in the testicles to cause him to momentarily drop to his knees, giving her an opportunity to escape. Clambering to her feet, she willed her legs to move faster as she shuffled out of the alley and back into the street before falling, succumbing to the lack of oxygen in her system.

 

She woke with a start as she found herself being carried. Attempting to scream only resulted in a hoarse whisper escaping from her throat. She thrashed and clawed at the man holding her, tears once more falling in earnest down her cheeks.

“I mean you no harm, stay still till I get you back to the castle,” the stranger said. Carol relaxed a little, she didn’t know if it was from believing the stranger or simply not having the strength to fight him. She must of fell unconscious again as she woke after being placed on a bed in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey was there which filled her full of relief, then she saw the dark figure come into focus again. Carol recognised that it was the man she saw in Hogsmeade begging at the lady in the house not far from the Three Broomsticks. He nodded to Poppy before turning on his heel and walking out of the ward.

“You rest back and drink this sleeping potion, I’ll fix your injuries and you’ll be right as rain in the morning,” Poppy told her as she drank the potion, falling asleep soon after.

 

The next morning Carol woke to an aching in her side. “Good morning dear,” Poppy said from across the ward. “How are you feeling?”

“A little sore here,” Carol said pointing to the area.

“That monster broke some ribs last night. I’ve fixed them, but they might be sore for a day or two I’m afraid.” Carol nodded, glad that the magical world could heal such injuries quickly.

“Madam Pomfrey, who was the man that brought me here?”

“Oh, I guess you wouldn’t recognise him with his glamour on, it was Professor Snape dear.”

“Glamour?” Carol said to herself not expecting Poppy to hear her.

“Professor Snape likes his privacy. He glamours himself when he leaves the castle so he isn’t recognised.” Carol nodded and eased herself from the bed. She couldn’t get the image of Professor Snape sobbing out of her head and decided to pay him a visit to thank him.

**Author's Note:**

> First few chapters are going to just be rough detail to get the backstory and introduction to the characters. More depth going forward.
> 
> -Lex


End file.
